fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodstone Burns
A new day dawns on Albion and a new hero emerges. Bloodstone Burns Mary Rose awoke to the sound of footsteps "Hello who is there?" Mary said as the sound got closer "Mary are you alright?" Mary instantly knew who it was "William what are you doing here?" "I'm getting you out of here, stand back." Mary stood back and watched as William drew his pistol and shot the lock the sound echoed around the rrom no doubt alerting the guards "Come on this way." Mary grabbed his hand and ran down the corridor just as they reached the bottom of the stairs William turned to Mary and said "Go to the town of Brightwood in Brightwood Forest you will be safe there. Now go GO." Mary kissed him and then ran down another corridor she could hear the guards attack William "I will come back for you I mean it." Mary ran down a flight of stairs and emerged in the old Fairfax Tomb she walked past the coffins and out into the old cemertary she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Brightwood it is then." She said to herself. The guards dragged a battered and bruised William to the throne room of the castle "My Emperor we found this man helping Queen Mary escape." Shian looked at William "And the Queen?" the guard looked at him "She has gone your Majesty." Shian stood up "Leave me and this pice of filth alone?" the guards saluted and walked out "Now little man let me show you what happens when people piss me off." And Shian walked up to the already injured William and started to punch and kick him even harder then the guards. Mary had managed to pass through Industrial without drawing any attention but as she walked through the gates of Bowerstone Market she noticed people looking and pointing in her direction "Brightwood got to get to Brightwood." Marys muttered to herself. The walk through Millfields was an awkward one because it was home to much of Albions nobility and it would be very easy for one of them to spot her. Mary walked close to the center of the path while in Silverpines she would stop at the small settlement in the heart of the forest and rest for the night. King Steven knocked on the door of Brightwood Tower early the next morning "Who is it?" came a man's voice on the other side "King Steven, I was told to come here." Steven replied the door creecked open and a frail old man stood in the doorway "Come in your Majesty." Steven walked in the fire was blazing "Just up the stairs." Steven nodded and made his way upstairs "Welcome Steven." Steven walked towards the woman he had followed three days before "Evilra Grey thought you died in the destruction of the castle." Elvira smiled "You can't kill what's already dead. Would you like a drink?" Steven sat down Elvira handed him a cup of tea "Drink up." Elvira said with a smile. Mary knocked the door of Brightwood Tower the old man awnsered "Who are you?" he gave Mary a dirty look "I'm Lady Belinda Silver-Fur of Driffield." Mary lied. The old man stood looking at her "Oh sorry my lady come on in." Mary stepped into the ground floor of the tower just as she was about to speak a noice from above caught her attention just as went to move the old man stood in her way "Get out of my way?" she said just as he lunged at her and grabbed her arm during the struggle Mary said push off and the old man flew into the stone wall with the unmistakable sound of his neck snapping she ran up satirs just as she reached the top she saw Steven collapse as white smoke and a golden light "What have you done?" Mary said looking at Elvira "Just a little experiment." Mary hadn't noiticed that Steven had gone and in his place was a man in white and gold armour "Who are you?" Mary asked "He is Avo." Elvira said. "So you do exist. I just thought you were a false god thats what the Snowspire Oracle told the Hero of Oakvale." Avo smiled "Right if my sources are correct than than Avos Tear should be buried in Wraithmarsh. Elvira said trying to hurry things along "Take the cullis gate in the main courtyard and it will take you there. The three of them walked out "Right Mary stand in the blue light?" Mary walked into the blue light and just like in the sanctuary the world changed she was now standing infront of the drowned farm she stepped of the cullis gate and walked down the path abit "Right then lets get looking?" said Avo appearing behind Mary. "What was this place?" Mary asked Avo "This was once the prosperous trading villiage of Barrows Field and that wooden bridge up there was the gateway to the town of Oakvale. This is the result of Lukes deal with the Shadow Court." Mary stopped walking "Who was Luke?" Avo turned to her "You know him as Reaver." Mary went pale and she looked around at the abandoned houses. "He did this." Mary said as tears ran down her cheeks. Avo didn't look at her he started walking towards the wooen bridge "Come on this way to the Oakvale Mermorial Garden." Avo said as they walked across the wooden bridge. In no time the two had reached the Memorial Garden "So where would the Hero of Oakvale have buried the sword?" Mary asked as Avo scanned the are "Get back, There is an evil creature near us." Mary didn't have a chance to flee as the creature was none other than a Banshee. Mary stood frozen in fear "You have failed, your people hate you as do your grandparents and parents." "Mary don't listen to her she is telling you the things you fear the most Mary stood rooted on the spot the Banshee edged closer Mary fainted. Avo killed all of the creatures children before finishing her off "Mary wake up." She was out cold. Avo carried her off through the last part of the swamp before reaching Bloodstone though he had to fight a Troll "Bloody Troll, always getting in ur way." Avo said under his breath. Mary awoke the next day "Avo what happened?" "A Banshee attacked us and you fainted." Mary got up "I'm some hero fainting arnt I." Avo smiled "Let's head down stairs there is someone I would like you to meet." Mary nodded and followed Avo down into a smoke filled tavern. "There she is, Mary this is-" "Theresa." Mary said interrupting Avo "So you two have met?" Mary nodded Theresa spoke "The sword you are looking for is not in Wraithmarsh as Elvira Grey and our current Emperor would belive." Mary went to speak but didn't but Avo did "Where is it then?" Theresa smiled "Before the Hero died he asked me to take the sword and hide it away from Albion and the Edgelands." "And why did he ask you?" Mary asked Theresa looked at her "Elder sisters will do anything for their younger brothers." Mary sat looking at Theresa with a shocked look on her face. Theresa just looked at her just then a loud bang came from outside. Mary and Avo left the tavern "Avo I have seen them before, they were in the Castle." "They are the Army of Blades. The Queens most loyal army she knows your here, so Mary are you ready to be a hero like your father?" Mary took her sword from Avo and nodded before running off to save Bloodstone "Theresa are you all right?" Avo went back for her but she had already left. "Hello little girl." One of the solidgers said as he approuched Mary "This will be easy." Mary looked into his dark cold eyes and charged for him he grabbed her and threw her against the wall of a house. He jumped on top of her and was about to shoot her in the head when he heard her mutter something before being flung about 50 ft in the air. Mary got up and looked up "Enjoy ur fall." She chuckled "Mary are you alright?" Mary smiled "Yeh I'm alright." just then the solidger fell back to Earth "The army is to powerfull if we dont leave now than they will kill you, get as many people to the docks as you can." Mary said nothing and did as she was told. "Everyone is onboard." the ship started to leave the burning city "Captain were are we going?" Mary asked "Good old Bowerstone young lady." Mary's face went pale as she walked back to Avo. "Now it's going to be one hell of a journey to find this sword. "I love a little adventure." Avo said as he put hisarm around Mary and stared out at the horizon.